


Heartbreak Hotel

by garbage_will_do



Series: Break and Mend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Derek Lives, Episode Tag, F/M, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Partner Betrayal, Post-Episode: s03e06 Motel California, References to Suicide, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Soooo many feels, did I mention the feels?, does anyone else think Ms. Blake is really creepy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_will_do/pseuds/garbage_will_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs to Derek's loft to see if he really is alive. It doesn't go quite as expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> My heart hurt after watching the episode, and all I could do was watch in disbelief.
> 
> I wrote this to deal with all my feels. It's happy for about two sentences, and then it turns into pure angst. Fair warning.

Stiles ran up the stairs in Derek's building, not even bothering with the rickety freight elevator in his hurry. His knuckles rapped quickly on the door to the loft, but then he remembered if Derek was alive, he was probably in really bad shape. So, Stiles quickly got out the spare key he had - the one not even Scott or Isaac knew he had - and unlocked the door, shoving it aside as fast as he could.

He wasn't sure what he expected - blood all over the place, Derek lying in a crumpled heap in the middle of the floor - but it wasn't Derek, barefoot and shirtless and perfectly fine, halfway to the door. Derek stopped in his tracks, but Stiles was already running towards the Alpha, launching himself into his arms and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Oh my God, oh my Godohmygod. Derek, you're alive. You're alive, you're alive." Derek's arms gently wrapped around the teenager, and Stiles was so relieved he didn't feel the tension running through the werewolf's body. "We thought you were dead, and then Ethan said you might be alive, and we weren't sure because Scott saw you fall, but there was no body, and-"

"Stiles," Derek interrupted with his gruff voice. He pushed the teenager away, and, misunderstanding, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Derek instinctively responded for half a second, but tensed even further when he heard shuffling feet nearby and shoved the boy away.

Stiles stumbled back looking hurt and confused. "Wha-"

"Derek? Is everything okay?" Stiles' head snapped to the voice, eyes widening and mouth doing an impression of a fish when he recognized who he saw standing there. "Oh. Mr. Stilinski, what are you doing here?" Ms. Blake asked.

"What am I-? What the Hell are _you_ doing here?" Stiles yelled.

Ms. Blake immediately fell into teacher-mode. "I don't think that's a very appropriate way to speak to me, Mr. Stilinski."

"Appropriate?" Stiles looked between the English teacher and Derek, finally taking in their states of undress - the fact that Ms. Blake was only wearing underwear and one of Derek's dark henleys. Derek himself could see Stiles finally piece it all together, hear his heartrate skyrocket, his breathing get faster and shorter, smell the _painconfusionRAGE_ rolling off of him. "No," Stiles whispered, hoping if he denied it then it wouldn't be true.

But the guilty look on Derek's face shattered those hopes. "You _bastard_ ," he hissed with tears in his eyes. "Do you have any idea what I've been through these past two days? Huh? Well let me tell you all about how Scott wouldn't let himself heal because he thought it was his fault you were dead. Allison had to fucking stitch the wounds closed, Derek." The Alpha's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles didn't give him the chance. "No! You don't get to talk. You're going to listen to how Boyd almost wolfed-out and attacked one of the twins on the bus right in front of everyone, and Isaac is going to be suspended for beating the crap out of Ethan right in front of Coach.

"And how the darach poisoned all the wolves on the team with wolfsbane so that they would all try to kill themselves. So, Lydia and Allison and I spent all night running around trying to keep them from killing themselves. Ethan tried to cut himself in half with an electric hand saw, Boyd tried to drown himself by weighing his torso down with a fucking _safe_ , Isaac was fucking reliving memories of his dad locking him in the freezer, and Scott... Scott poured gasoline all over himself and was going to drop a fucking lit flare in it to light himself on fire." Derek's eyes were squeezed shut, his head bowed, and he was hugging himself a parody of his usual crossed-arms-tough-guy look. Ms. Blake wanted to go over and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but a glare from Stiles had her stumbling back a few steps at the barely contained fury in his eyes.

"And you know what? I almost let him take me with him." Derek's eyes snapped back up in panic, not hearing a stutter in Stiles heartbeat that would tell him it was a lie. He stepped forward, trying to reach out, but Stiles backed off. "I thought you were _dead_ , Derek! I have lost so many people... My mom, I lost my dad because of all the lying, I lost Scott to first Allison, and then Isaac. When we found out Erica was dead, I lost the Catwoman to my Batman, and Boyd won't even acknowledge my existence anymore. I lost Lydia to Jackson...

"Then I get a call from Scott saying that you died!... I couldn't even cry and scream the way I wanted to because no one knew about us." Derek had tears in his eyes, and he tried to reach out again, but Stiles jerked away once again. Jennifer was looking back and forth in confusion and panic. "Scott was all I had left, so I told him if he was going to kill himself, then he was going to have to kill me too. And then I stepped into that puddle of gasoline and prepared to die with him because you couldn't pick up the _fucking_ phone to let someone know that you weren't fucking _dead_!" With the last word Stiles stepped forward and shoved Derek in the chest as hard as he could, getting a grim sort of satisfation when the Alpha's balance faltered and he was forced to take a step back.

"Stiles, I didn't think you-"

"What? You didn't think I would care if you got hurt? If you died? Or you didn't think I would find out you were still alive? That I would come check on you and find out you were fucking my English teacher behind my back, when you won't do more than kiss me?"

Derek stepped forward trying to wrap his arms around the teenager. "Stiles, please. Just let me explain."

"Don't touch me!" he screeched. Derek jumped back as if burned. "All summer you kept talking about how much you cared about me, and how you wanted to take it slow, and you didn't want to tell Isaac or Scott because you wanted something good for yourself for a little while, and you didn't want to hurt me or mess it up. Well, guess what, Derek: _You messed it up_!" Taking a deep breath, Stiles looked back at Ms. Blake.

"Stiles, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did... And to really pour salt in the wound: She's wearing my shirt." Jennifer looked down at herself in confusion, then up at Derek to in time to see his face fall. Because he did recognize it. It was the maroon henley, the one that looked deep purple in the moonlight and bright red in sunlight. The one Stiles used on the nights he had slept over during the summer; the one thing in the loft that he let continue to smell like Stiles. The one that stayed draped over the headboard of his queen-sized bed.

"I'm going to leave now," Stiles said, his voice sounding unnaturally hollow. "I'm going to leave, and I don't want you to ever contact me again. Don't text me, don't call me, don't climb through my window asking for me to do research for you, because I won't. I'm done, Derek. It will hurt enough having to go to school and see _her_ everyday as a reminder of what you did."

Stiles turned and walked back to the still open door of the loft. "Stiles, please," Derek begged, his voice hoarse with grief. His wolf was whinging at the lost and was clawing at his insides trying to make him go to Stiles and refuse to let him give up on what they had.

"I'll let them know you're alive, and if I see you besides the rare run-in at the grocery store or the gas station, I'll shoot you with a wolfsbane bullet. And then _she_ can cut off one of your limbs to save your life, or hold up your paralyzed body in a pool for over two hours, or spend her summer helping you look for your missing betas." Stiles shook his head and stepped through the door way. "Do what you want. I don't care. Goodbye, Derek." And he slid the door shut.

Derek's whines became audible then, startling Jennifer. He listened to Stiles stumble down the stairs, and moved to the giant window to watch him walk into the alley and climb into the Jeep that was parked there. He sensed Jennifer come up next to him, and her confusion when the Jeep didn't immediately pull away. "He's having a panic attack and crying," he said in answer to her unasked question.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear him," he said. Then he looked down at the shirt she was still wearing. "Take it off," he growled.

"What?"

"I said take it off!" Derek grabbed the front of the shirt, ripping it down the middle and off her arms. He brought it to his nose briefly for a sniff, then wrinkled his nose and threw the remains of the shirt across the room. "It doesn't smell like him anymore." There was the distant rumble of an engine as the Jeep finally drove away. "Get out." When Jennifer didn't move, he turned to her fully shifted - eyes red, fangs decended, and claws out - and roared, " _Get out_!"

She was long gone by the time his pack arrived, but the meeting they had wasn't the same without Stiles there.

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much sums up how I felt after watching the 3x06.  
> On a side note: has anyone else noticed the pattern they have of the two "new" characters are the villains for that season?
> 
> Season 1: Kate and Peter  
> Season 2: Gerard and Matt  
> Season 3: the Darach (Jennifer Blake???) and the Alpha pack
> 
> Just wondering...
> 
> I love constructive criticism, so please let me know what you thought.


End file.
